ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Konatsu (claymade)
Konatsu (小夏 Konatsu?'''), sometimes mistakenly referred to as '''Konatsu Kunoichi. Although raised as a woman, he's actually male. Konatsu's family name is Kenzan which translates into "Mountain of Swords," an object that is used by practitioners of Ikibana to hold their flowers in place while they put flower arrangements together. Biography |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, When Ukyo was called by Cologne to Nekohaten to join the battle against the Dark Kingdom Konatsu naturally went with her. In Chapter 3: Assault, When the elite youma began using magic to deal with the army Konatsu used his stealth skills to take them out. He rescued Loofah just as she was about to be killed by a youma. As the surrounding youma whirled to face the sudden new attacker he informed the elder to return to the army and allow him to take care of the rest. Even before he finished speaking, youma were charging at him from every direction, but the moment before they reached him he threw down a smoke bomb. By the time the smoke had cleared, he had vanished from sight completely. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, The rescue of Konatsu went off with only one or two minor catastrophes—which by Nerima standards meant that it was a smashing success. When all the dust had finally settled Konatsu's memory had been restored, his stepfamily pounded into unconsciousness multiple times, and his employment at Ucchan's blissfully reinstated. It was cause for celebration, and celebrate they did. The ninja had been the final member of the Nerima participants in the battle of the Dark Kingdom left unreminded of what had happened. With the task of remembrance complete, it now became a matter of moving forward into the future. Armed with their original memories of the coming months, of course. Jing-Wei was a member of the Phoenix People whose life Ranma saved from a youma during the chaos of battle in the Dark Kingdom. The experience had still been enough for her to have the (utterly predictable) reaction of falling head over heels in love with Ranma anyway. Unfortunately Jing-Wei made the mistake of boasting how she was going to win Ranma's affections with a magical trinket she had found somewhere, resulting in most of the Nerima regulars learning of its capabilities as well. Of course, events in Nerima holding true to form, no one got exactly what they wanted from the magical locket. After a day filled with frantic back-and-forth running, fighting, plotting and theft, it was a recovered Jing-Wei who used the locket's power in the end... but ended up using it on Konatsu by accident. After the spell-enforced "three perfect dates" were over she left again, distraught. Especially since—as they only realized after the fact—no one had thought to mention to her that Konatsu was actually a boy. Upon finding out that the Sailor Senshi were active again afraid that the seal. Afraid that the seal on the Dark Kingdom could have been circumvented after all Brenda took requested help from some of her friends whose faces the Senshi would not be likely to remember: Konatsu, Mousse, Ranma in his female form to go with her to Juuben to check. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter 2: Poor First Impressions, After Kaioh Michiru, and Tenoh Haruka arrived at her restaurant only to quickly leave upon seeing Brenda’s true form. The way they reacted caused Ukyo to believe that they were Sailor Senshi. Calling Konatsu she informed him of what happened and told him to go look for Brenda and make sure nothing happened to her. In Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate, The next morning against Brenda’s protest it was decided that Ranma would be the one to go to the Juuban to tell the Senshi the whole story. Knowing that there would be no arguing Ukyo gave him one of her flour bombs just in case. Ranma had hardly left the dojo when Ukyo had Konatsu follow him. Konatsu started scouting out the area even before Ranma had started gaining the Senshi’s attention which is when he noticed Tuxedo Kaman show up a head of him. When Mask mistook Ranma grabbing Ukyo’s flour bomb to get away from Luna and Artamis as an attack Konatsu was quick to intercept him. Taking that as proof that Ranma was planning on a sneak attack the Senshi attacked. With the cats no longer visible Ranma was able to stop Moon before she could attack Konatsu focusing the Senshi’s attention back on him. Ranma was simply to fast for them and would always be gone before their attack could hit. Realizing this Mercury had them use wide area attacks. By that point Konatsu defeated Tuxedo Kamen so as the Senshi rushed to his aid the two made their escape. Ranma and Konatsu began to discuss what to do next when Ranma realized that the Senshi weren’t chasing them. In Chapter 5: The Opening Moves, When Ranma came back with the news that the Sailor Senshi had flatly refused to believe his explanation and still considered "the Dark Lords of Nerima". The group set up in the Tendo's living room as they discussed strategy for the challenge to the Senshi. Since the Senshi still believed that Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were being control Ranma was sure that Sailor Moon wouldn’t go full out. So they would go after her since her healing attacks wouldn’t affect them. While the rest dealt with the other Senshi. Ryoga under no uncertain terms said that he would deal with the outers. Since Brenda told them it was highly unlikely that Sailor Pluto or Saturn would join the fight they made no plans to deal with them. In Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans, Konatsu went ahead of everyone to the warehouse to spy on Sailor Moon. When the Senshi arrived Mercury became suspicious when she only sensed 5 people given what happened last time. Before they could react Konatsu appeared and scooped up Luna and Artemis and placed them into a crate where they’d be out of the way. The fight was a complete free for all while the Senshi except for Sailor Moon were fighting defensively because of the huge number of combatants no one was able to fully exploit an opening when they gained an upper hand. Realizing this Ranma decided to focus on Mercury so she couldn’t activate anyone’s Jusenkyo curse. With her and the rest of the Senshi busy Akane was able focus on Sailor Moon. However it was quickly apparent to a concealed Sailor Pluto that she was not being “brainwashed”. So she revealed herself and launched a Dead Scream at Akane right as she was about to finish Moon off. Akane was only saved by the intervention of Shampoo who stepped in front of the attack. An enraged Ranma plowed into Pluto sending the Senshi flying in an end-over-end tangle of limbs. He never let her touch the ground as he chased after her with a series of punishing strikes that kept her aloft, while Sailor Moon desperately pleaded for him to stop. The pounding was finally ended when Moon transformed into Princess Serenity the sheer power of which drove Ranma to his knees. Serenity demanded that Ranma explain himself. With Shampoo hurt Ranma decided that it was best to give up. Sadly Zhang had been watching the fight and chose the moment Serenity accepted Ranma’s surrender to test Unit-Zero. Serenity suddenly started screaming in pain and transformed back into Usagi. As she lay jerking and spasming in a fetal ball on the ground. The other Senshi thinking that the Dark Lords had something to do with it attacked Ranma in a blind rage. Everyone ran towards where Shampoo was sent flying along with everyone else. A grim silence settled over the six martial artists as they tried to figure out what happened. As they were deciding what to do next Mousse informed Ranma that someone was watching them during the fight. realizing that that they had been set up Ranma had Akane wake Kuno up and take Shampoo to Doctor Tofu while he, Konatsu and Mousse track down who ever was watching them. The three were quickly able to locate Zhang. Given that Zhang wasn’t confident that he could kill all of them, and even if he could he would just be killing their pawns. Kazuo opted to talk to them instead. He offered to meet with Ranma face to face. While Ranma didn’t trust his he agreed as he wanted to get to the bottom of things. Mousse finally recognized Zhang as they were about to follow him to Kazuo’s location. Zhang stood there taunting an enraged Mousse as Ranma tried to hold him back. Eventually he broke free of Ranma and attacked, only for his attacked to be casually deflected. Ranma waited for the right moment to intervene in the fierce struggle, which Zhang provided when he began attacking. Ranma knocked Mousse away before Zhang could strike him and he focused his attention on Ranma Konatsu appeared behind him with his sword to his throat. Zhang had made no move to even defend himself against the new attackers, or to continue his own attack. So Ranma focused on calming Mousse down. He decided to go with Zhang alone telling Mousse and Konatsu to held back and if they didn’t hear back from him by the end of the day to find the Senshi and tell them what happened. Reluctantly the two agreed. In Chapter 7: Among the Enemy, Ryouga and Shampoo lay on beds in Doctor Tofu's clinic, as Doctor Tofu and Beneda in her human form stood over them. While the other martial artists from the ill-fated challenge stood clustered around, trying to give the two medical practitioners room while at the same time staying as close as they could. As Brenda and Tofu examined the two Konatsu explained what happened after he, Mousse, and Ranma went after Zhang. Needless to say the girls were furious that the two let Ranma go by himself. Ryoga was able to calm them down but the effort proved to be to taxing. Tofu had Brenda guide everyone out so that he and Shampoo could rest. Shampoo came up with away to heal herself and Ryoga so after getting Sailor Moon’s address from Konatsu she got him to promise not to tell anyone what they were doing. In Chapter 8: Foes in Need, Ranma, Brenda Mousse, and Konatsu arrived at La Crepe the small café where the Dark Kingdom portal had manifested. Only to find that it was replaced by Yukimura Information Processing. Mousse confirmed that that it wasn’t a normal office building after sensing the inner layout. While he couldn’t sense the portal he knew something was there. After Mousse described the layout Brenda decided to go in alone as it would be easier for the youma to listen to her. Konatsu went in with her for protection, while Ranma and Mousse waited outside. Konatsu went in first to incapacitate the employees allowing Brenda walk in without worry. After donning a guard uniform they made their way to the portal where they were greeted by Karkala. Much to her surprise Karkala had been expecting her. As she led them to Ryo Karkala explained how Tanizaki captured all the youma. Brenda was once again surprised to find that Ryo was human. Brenda asked what a human was doing there causing Karkala to snap at her for acting so disrespectful to one of the Seven Great Youma. Ryo finally introduced himself to Brenda explaining that he used to be Bunbo. Beneda listened in stunned silence as Ryo explained what had happened to him. He also revealed and apologized for the fact that he told Tanazaki about their fight with the Senshi in an effort to defeat him. While Brenda wasn’t mad she wasn’t sure that the Senshi would be willing to work with them, but Ryo was sure that he could convince them to. Konatsu finally spoke up and asked what did Ryo want them to do. not wanting to leave as it would cause Metzger to inflict reprisals on the others Ryo asked them to him them take back the Dark Kingdom. In Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For, Brenda was floored by the thought that not only was she talking to one of the Seven Great Youma, but the other six might be around as well. However she became even moreso upon learning that 'Jiji the Destroyer' is now the grandfather of Sailor Mars. Ryo explained how only he and Rikokeida escaped being captured while the rest were there. Seeing how unassuming Binah looked in her true form as well as the fact that Boxy was a priest was the last straw causing her to think she was dreaming. While Ryo sympathized their time was limited. Konatsu finally spoke up to asked what type of defenses the place had. Ryo explained that the real danger was their collars which would explode if they try to leave the compound or tamper with them. With that Konatsu was ready to head back to Ranma and the rest, to see how many fighters they could find to help. However Brenda decided to stay there and work out a detailed plan of attack so they could compare notes when Konatsu returns with the others. In Chapter 10: Ties That Bind, Akane called everyone to tell them that a spell had been placed on Ranma in an attempt to force him to attack one of Sailor Moon’s friends. Making their way to Juban and arrived just in time to help the Senshi against a horde of demons. Akane started to explain that Ranma really wasn’t an evil Dark Lord when a demonic version of Ekim-Ranma burst out of Naru's apartment. Seeing that Ekim-Ranma attempted to use his minions to help him escape but was stopped by Akane and Mousse. Now that she had space Jupiter unleashed her Jupiter Oak Evolution. The tide of the battle changed with the arrival of Helios allowing Tukedo Kamen to transform into Endymion. After the portal was destroyed and they finished off the rest of the horde they saw the light from the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Racing towards it they found an exhausted Sailor Moon and Ranma lying on the ground. A nearly half-dead Endymion went to check on Moon with the help of Konetsu while Mercury studied Ranma-chan as she realized she knew her from somewhere. She nearly passed out upon realizing that she was the girl from Tofu’s clinic. By this point the Inner’s arrived along with Ryoga and Souichi Tomoe. In Chapter 11: Clearing the Air: After coming to terms with the fact that Ranma was the girl was at Tofu’s Clinic Sailor Mercury asked her why, only to become annoyed when Ranma jokingly kept giving vague answers. Saturn who was healing everyone explained what Ryoga told the outer Senshi. Moon was about to apologize for the misunderstanding when Mar’s remembered the ritual. Luna made her presence known when Ranma didn’t know what Mars was talking about telling him that she heard him and Akane talking about a ritual. Unfortunately this caused his cat fear kicks in and he scrambles up the tallest thing in the area, which happens to be Pluto herself. She tries to keep her dignity while balancing a terrified martial artist on her head. Realizing that was why Kasumi hid Kuno they took her out of his sight and Ranma was forced to explain to a growingly suspicious Ukyo and Shampoo that he and Akane were getting married. After watching the ensuring fight and Ranma go into Neko-Ken when a cursed Shampoo fell on him Mercury stopped trying to figure out what was going on. When Ranma suggested that everyone stay at the Tendo Dojo as they would be safer from Tanizaki together Sailor Pluto was against it. While she found his and Ryoga’s explanation to be consistent they not only still an unknown but utterly chaotic. However she was vetoed by Sailor Moon and it was clear the princess had already made up her mind. The trip back to the Tendo dojo via the Tsukino residence was largely uneventful. They packed the Senshi's families into the cars belonging to Mr. Aino, Mr. Tsukino, and Sailor Uranus, while the Senshi and the martial artists escorted them from the rooftops on either side. Everyone was tense, on the lookout for another attack, but none came. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. Eventually they all arrived at the dojo, and hustled the civilians inside where they were greeted by the fathers and Kasumi. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. In Chapter 12: On the Offensive, Ranma, Ryoga, Konatsu and Sailor Mercury made their way to Juuban. Upon arriving Konatsu sneaked back into the facility. As they waited Ranma noticed how anxious Ami was attempted to comfort her. They knew something was wrong when Konatsu return, upon hearing that Ryo was about to be executed Ami didn’t hesitate to rush in before the others could stop her. Luckily Konatsu was quick enough to explain that he had to secure the control room first. Calling the others to tell them to hurry, Ami changed back into Sailor Mercury. Konatsu made his way to the control room and after incapacitating everyone he watched as both the guards and youma realized no one was there to activate the collars. Hearing the sound of booted feet running toward his position he realized more enemies were on their way so prepared to greet them. Over an hour later Konatsu watched along with Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune as Sailor Mercury scanned Tanizaki’s tech searching for a way to get the explosive collars off. In Chapter 13: All Fall Down, The Nerima martial artists and the Senshi were into the conference room to discuss what to do about Tanizaki Kazuo. Pluto and Mercury had come up with four objectives they needed to fulfill. Neutralize Tanizaki as a threat; deal with Ekim, freeing any monsters that were being held captive in his skyscraper, and finally information. Konatsu quickly volunteered with dealing with Ekim as well as to help Ami get to Tanizaki’s computers. The colorful group of thirteen young men and women walked into Tanizaki's headquarters. The guards were quickly taken out by Konatsu as Sailor Moon turned to the other people in the lobby, receptionists, businessmen, office workers to warn them to leave as they deal with Tanizaki. Mousse sensed Zhang’s presence so stayed behind as Ranma pride open the elevator allowing everyone to leap into the shaft, rebounding from wall to wall. Sailor Moon was clearly upset about this but seeing there was no use in arguing Ranma convinced her to keep going. As he left Ranma gave a quiet plea that his friend could face down the demons that had been hounding him for so long, and overcome them. Sailor Mars sense for magic and evil energy guided her and Konatsu to Ekim’s lair. Once they found the right floor he had her stay back as he went to deal with the demon sorcerer. Keeping away from the soldiers, synths, and martial artist Konatsu wormed his way closer and closer, to Ekim’s lair. After taking out the two guards he preceded to enter only to discover that Ekim had already sensed his presence. After dodging his spell Konatsu attacked only to find that Emik had already infused himself with the Nameless One’s corruption so instead of blood toxic sludge began spewing out of his wound. Konatsu was forced to dodge as Ekim controlled the sludge to attack him. Unfortunately he couldn’t dodge forever and hit by a powerful spell while focused on a drop of sludge that had dropped on his sleeve. Luckily before Ekim could finish him off he was saved by the arrival of Sailor Mars. Despite the two of them working together Mars and Konatsu still proved to be no match for the empowered Ekim. Not even her strongest attack had any effect on him. In the end Konatsu told Sailor Mars to go destroy the source of Ekim’s power lying that he could handle him on his own. When Sailor Mars returned the fury she emitted unnerved Konatsu in ways he could not explain. Sensing steadily increase in temperature he slowly backed away. Ekim noticed as well but took no heed attack. In response Mars csaid a single word, a command."Burn." Fire immolated Ekim's entire body. It erupted from nowhere and enveloped him, leaving nothing visible except flame shaped in the outline of a man. In a crazed attempt to escape, he turned and ran only to meet the empty air of the open elevator shaft. After giving one last wailing scream of terror the sorcerer's blazing body vanished from sight, falling down the interior of the skyscraper. The power she touched took a great deal out of her so before she passed out she made sure to tell Konetsu to rescue the children. Draping the unconscious Mars over his back he turned and ran back toward Ekim's quarters. In Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow, when Ryo woke up he called everyone to the conference room to describe the future he had seen. Sailor Pluto began to panic when Ranma realized that he was talking about the 'Wyrmspawn' as she had seen the aftermath of its last rampage. However Ranma knew how Tanizaki was able to contain it allowing them to come up with a plan. Mercury worked on creating an isolation chamber while the Sailor Senshi and martial artists went about evacuating the neighborhood. In Chapter 17: Before the Dawn, after Ukyo killed the last Synth it was all everyone could do to keep from collapsing entirely. Pluto forced herself to head to crater Saturn and Ryouga laid crumpled together at the bottom of and was thunderstruck to find the dead body of the Wyrmspawn. Beneda who stumbled over as well was more concerned with how Ryoga had survived. Konatsu who had sensed the same thing when Sailor Mars defeated Ekim told them about it. Theorizing that the Senshi were on the cusp of a new progression in their abilities Pluto put that aside for later and told anyone who could walk to to help the more seriously wounded back to the portal. In Chapter 18: The Final Gambit, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Senshi along with five lemures, three daimons, a single droid and three youma gathered around Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Sailor Moon on his back before racing to Tanizaki Heavy Industries. As the attack group ran through the city streets Mars felt the Nameless One begin his ritual causing her to stumble. As she started to panic upon realizing what it was Konatsu who had been with her when she had fought Ekim just asked her where he was. Racing across the rooftops at inhuman velocity Konatsu arrived just in time to stop the Nameless One from making his sacrifice. Though he was forced to knock the little girl out who immediately began to panic the moment she was set free. He quickly realized that the danger was by no mean over as despite his attack Ekim was still moving so picking up the girl he made his way back before the Nameless One could attack. Unfortunately taking away its sacrifice forced it to use Ekim himself instead, deciding that if it couldn't get free to consume everything, then at least it would destroy the world instead. The group scattered in different directions everyone running headlong with all the speed they possessed as huge tentacles crashed down from a portal in the sky. After escaping from the shockwave caused by the earthshaking impact Konatsu was forced to keep running as it swept towards and everyone else made all the more harder by having to protect the girl. Luckily before they could be crushed he was saved by Sailor Saturn. As Saturn began slicing away at the tentacles Konatsu saw the same smaller spawn that they had fought a week ago, when Ekim had possessed Ranma falling from the portal. By the time Beneda had made her way over to them the little girl was in bad shape so he gave her to Beneda to take back to the Dark Kingdom. Before she left she turned to the other dispirited monsters and told them that this was their chance to prove they had what it took to serve the Dark Lords of Nerima. Ryoga who had no idea what they were talking about just went with it. With a ragged cheer the monsters moved to obey, and Konatsu joined them. Their small formation looked pitiful against the oncoming horde, but they braced themselves anyway, surrounding Sailor Saturn as she waged her own unceasing battle. After the Nameless One was defeated of the martial artist Ryouga and Konatsu were the only two fighters who were still up and around, a testament to the level of mastery those two had attained. After the Nameless One was defeated of the martial artist Ryouga and Konatsu were the only two fighters who were still up and around, a testament to the level of mastery those two had attained. And even Konatsu looked tired, not having the seemingly bottomless reserves of endurance that the lost boy possessed. Ryouga supported Saturn who insisted on using her healing magic to help the injured fighters who were in the most danger as she moved from one to the next while also insisting that she not overextend herself and focus on just stabilizing her patients for now. Seeing Ryoga looking off at the skyscraper and despite his worry that there could still be more enemy’s she and Beneda who was focusing on those with less severe injuries convinced him to go help Ranma. Konatsu agreed especially since it was unlikely that Tanizaki would fight fair so while he stayed to protect the others Beneda made sure he didn’t get lost. Abilities Konatsu is a genius master of conventional ninjutsu, mainly stealth, distractions, ambushes and traps, but is also extremely skilled in using swords, shuriken, smoke bombs and similar direct combat techniques. * Utsusemi: A risky technique that requires Konestsu gather a large amount of ki, then expend it all in a single, incredibly high-speed dodge combined with a simple illusion technique. This makes the enemy think his attack had landed. Allowing Konestsu to strike in that unguarded moment of apparent victory. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima